1960
]] '']] '']] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *January 21 - ''Toby Tyler *February 24 - Kidnapped *May 19 - Pollyanna *August 10 - Jungle Cat *June 11 - The Sign of Zorro *November 1 - Ten Who Dared *December 10 - Swiss Family Robinson (premiere) *December 20 - Swiss Family Robinson Shorts *January 21 - Goliath II *March 16 - Islands of the Sea *August 10 - The Hound That Thought He Was a Raccoon Events *Walt Disney begins negotiations with P.L. Travers to make a movie based on her book Mary Poppins. * appoints Walt Disney to the Board of Directors of his Los Angeles Angels team, which would begin play in 1961. Walt would later play a role in convincing Autry to move the team from Los Angeles to Anaheim, the home of Disneyland, in 1966. The Walt Disney Company would later own the team from 1996 to 2003, under which the team would win the in 2002. A fictional version of the team was featured in the films Angels in the Outfield and Angels in the Infield. *The Sherman Brothers songwriting team are hired by Disney. *Disney purchases the story rights to The Small One; it won't be made into a movie until 1978. Character debuts *January 21 - Toby Tyler *May 19 - Pollyanna, Polly Harrington, Mrs. Snow, Mr. Pendergast, Dr. Edmond Chilton, Reverend Paul Ford, Jimmy Bean, Nancy Furman, George Dodds, Tillie Lagerlof, Angelica, Mrs. Paul Ford, Mr. Murg, Mayor Karl Warren, Ben Tarbell, Amelia Tarbell, Mr. Neely, Mr. Thomas *December 23 - Father Robinson, Mother Robinson, Fritz Robinson, Ernst Robinson, Francis Robinson, Duke and Turk, Roberta, Captain Moreland, Captain Wilhelm, Kuala, Pirates, Rocky, Lightning, Clementine, Duchess, Tiger Theme parks *Disneyland welcomes its 20 millionth guest. Television *''Zorro'' and The Mickey Mouse Club are canceled. *ABC moves Walt Disney Presents from Friday nights to Sunday nights. People Births *January 4 - April Winchell (voice artist) *January 15 - Kelly Asbury (story supervisor) *January 18 - Mark Rylance (actor, theatre director, and playwright) *February 7 **James Spader (actor) **Yasunori Matsumoto (voice actor) *February 14 - Meg Tilly (actress and novelist) *February 17 - Thom Adcox-Hernandez (actor and voice actor) *February 18 - Tony Anselmo (voice actor and animator) *February 20 - Wendee Lee (voice actress, writer, and director) *March 12 - Courtney B. Vance (actor) *March 13 - Joe Ranft (voice artist and animator) *March 17 - Vicki Lewis (actress, voice actress, and singer) *March 26 - Jennifer Grey (actress) *March 29 - Annabella Sciorra (actress) *April 11 - Jeremy Clarkson (broadcaster, journalist, writer, and talk show host) *April 14 - Brad Garrett (stand-up comedian, actor, voice actor, and professional poker player) *April 22 - Leslie Hedger (voice actor) *April 28 - Steve Blum (voice actor) *May 20 **Tony Goldwyn (voice actor) **John Billingsley (actor) *May 29 - Neil Crone (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *May 31 - Chris Elliott (actor, comedian, and writer) *June 6 - Roger Rose (voice actor) *June 8 - Gary Trousdale (film director) *June 17 - Thomas Haden Church (actor) *July 2 - Terry Rossio (film writer and film producer) *July 5 - Bruce Lanoil (actor, voice artist, and puppeteer) *July 10 - Jeff Bergman (voice actor) *July 14 - Jane Lynch (actress, comedian, singer, and author) *August 10 - Antonio Banderas (actor, director, and producer) *August 28 - Emma Samms (actress) *September 10 - Colin Firth (actor) *September 17 - Kevin Clash (puppeteer) *September 27 - Debi Derryberry (voice actress) *October 9 - Marin Mazzie (actress and singer) *October 17 **Rob Marshall (director and choreographer) **Guy Henry (actor and voice actor) *October 21 - Paul Rugg (screenwriter, producer, and voice actor) *October 24 - B.D. Wong (actor) *November 4 - Kathy Griffin (actress and comedian) *November 8 - Megan Cavanagh (actress) *November 11 - Stanley Tucci (actor, writer, film producer, and film director) *November 13 - Neil Flynn (actor) *November 17 - RuPaul (actor, drag queen, model, author, and recording artist) *November 18 - Elizabeth Perkins (actress) *November 26 - Greg Berg (voice actor) *November 27 - Michael Rispoli (actor) *November 29 - Cathy Moriarty (actress) *December 3 **Daryl Hannah (film actress) **Julianne Moore (actress and children's book author) *December 9 - Jeff "Swampy" Marsh (director, writer, producer, animator, and voice actor) *December 10 - Kenneth Branagh (actor, director, and producer) *December 24 - Glenn McQueen (digital animation supervisor and Pixar supervising character animator) Deaths *January 26 - Riley Thomson (animator and comics artist) *December 30 - Charlotte Clark (seamstress) es:1960 1960